Of Banana and Orange
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Ketika Pisang bertemu jeruk, maka akan tercipta fusion yang manis dan menyegarkan! LenxRin


**Of Banana and Orange**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairing: Len x Rin, Kaito x Miku if you squint!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, and not gain any profit from this Fanfiction.

All the other similarities are purely coincidence.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Some innuendo, courtesy of Kamui Gakupo XD

.

**Present**

**.**

Pagi yang indah di kediaman para Vocaloid, namun tidak seperti pagi yang biasanya hari ini Rin bangun lebih awal. Alasannya?

Tentu saja karena hari ini hari natal.

"Selamat pagi~"

Dengan senyum secerah mentari Rin menyapa anggota keluarganya, yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari para Vocaloid yang lain. Len menelan pisang yang ia kunyah sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Rin dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Rin. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum bergumam

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak demam."

Wajah Rin sedikit merona karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat. Sementara para Vocaloid lain sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, mengabaikan urusan si kembar Kagamine.

"A-apaan sih, Len?!"

Rin mendorong wajah Len menjauh dan berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang memburu.

"Habis kau aneh sih.."

"Aku kan hanya bersemangat karena aku akan dapat hadiah natal! Memang kau tidak?!"

Len hanya tertawa kecil melihat saudarinya dan kemudian menggeleng. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin sebelum berbisik.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah lain, karena aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah terbaik disampingku~"

Dan ia melenggang santai ke ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Rin yang mematung dengan wajah merona.

.

* * *

.

**Secret**

**.**

Kagamine Len sangat memuja sosok kakaknya.

Dimata Len, semua yang berkaitan dengan Rin itu sungguh sempurna. Mulai dari senyum manisnya, otaknya yang cemerlang dan bakatnya dalam olah raga yang tidak diragukan lagi.

Namun, semua pandangan itu berubah setelah Len mengetahui rahasia sang kakak. Berawal dari keisengannya membuka lemari Rin, hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak bertuliskan :

**'Milik Rin, bukan barang mencurigakan. Dilarang sentuh!'**

Len sweat drop melihat tulisan tersebut.

_'Dikasih tulisan begitu malah jadi makin mencurigakan kan?'_

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Len mengabaikan peringatan itu dan membuka kotak tersebut. Wajah Len berubah pucat pasi setelah ia melihat isi dari sang kotak misterius sebelum ia berlari menuju ke gudang tempat road roller mereka, tempat yang ia yakini Rin berada.

"RIIIIN!"

Rin menoleh kearah Len yang memasuki gudang dengan berisik, sebelum ia melihat kotak yang ada di tangan Len.

"I..Itu.. Ke-kenapa ada di kau?"

"Itu tidak penting! Yang penting apa ini?!", bentak Len dengan wajah memerah sambil mengeluarkan isi dari kotak misterius itu.

Berbagai judul doujinshi yaoi antara Len, Kaito dan Gakupo dengan rating yang.. Ehem- cukup membuat penulis cerita ini tergiur, ada di dalamnya.

"Ehehehe...", sebuah tawa garing meluncur dari bibir sang sulung Kagamine.

Dan sejak hari itu, pandangan Kagamine Len terhadap kakanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

* * *

.

**Dance Hall**

**.**

Kagamine Rin sedang kesal.

Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa?

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika sahabat sekaligus sosok kakak bagimu, memaksa dirimu untuk menghadiri pesta dansa di sekolah. Hanya itu saja? Oh tidak kawan, tidak hanya itu. Orang yang mengajakmu juga meninggalkamu sendirian setelah ia dengan 'tidak sengaja' menemukan pujaan hatinya dan langsung mengejar sosok pemuda tersebut.

Che.

Hasilnya Rin kini berada di pojok ruangan dengan aura gelap menguar di seluruh tubuhnya yang bahkan membuat Sebastian Michaelis, butler iblis dari fandom tetangga bergidik ngeri.

"Hoaa..! Kau tampak mengerikan Rin!", sapa sebuah suara familiar yang membuat Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Mau apa kau disini, bocah pisang?", gumamnya sarkastik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, aku kan hanya menyapa. Tak perlu melemparkan pandangan membunuhmu padaku."

Len mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah. Ia menoleh ke kanan Dan ke kiri, namun tak menemukan sosok lain disamping Rin.

"Kemana partnermu?"

"Aku tidak punya. Miku menyeretku kesini dan sekarang ia sedang pergi bersama BaKaito itu entah kemana. Pergi membuat es krim rasa daun bawang mungkin?", gerutunya tak jelas.

Len yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya sebelum ia berlutut di satu kaki dan mengambil telapak tangan Rin dalam genggamannya. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman diatas punggung tangan Rin sebelum berkedip.

"Shall we dance then, milady?"

Sukses membuat merah itu menghiasi wajah sang gadis berambut emas.

"Te-terserah saja sih.. Tapi jangan buat aku bosan!"

Sebuah seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Len.

"Your words are my command."

.

* * *

.

**Trivial Thing?**

.

"Rin..."

Sang empunya nama tidak menyahut meski namanya dipanggil. Kagamine Len menarik nafasnya dan mencoba membujuk kembarannya sekali lagi.

"Rin, masih marah ya?"

Gadis beriris safir itu hanya membuang mukanya dari tatapan memelas adiknya yang ingin meminta maaf.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memaafkanmu! Titik.", geram Rin sambil memainkan sendok tehnya diatas cangkir.

Merasa kesal karena semua usahanya dimentahkan tanpa sempat dilirik, Len berteriak marah sambil menggebrak meja makan. Seluruh anggota keluarga besar Vocaloid yang lain menoleh melihat keributan itu.

"Oh, ayolah masa kau ngambek hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu?! Dewasalah sedikit!"

"Masalah sepele? Kau bilang itu masalah sepele?!"

Kini giliran Rin yang menggebrak meja sambil berdiri dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan.

"Berhentilah marah-marah hanya karena aku makan jerukmu. Kalau kau mau aku akan memberikan pisangku padamu."

Len yang sudah cukup putus asa dengan sifat keras kepala Rin dan percekcokan tidak mutu ini akhirnya memberikan penawaran terakhir.

"Bah! Aku tidak tertarik!"

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, bukan hanya mereka yang mendengar perdebatan mereka sejak tadi itu. Sang oknum berambut ungu panjang langsung bereaksi ketika nama buah yang sakral disebut-sebut.

"Kalau begitu berikan saja 'pisang'mu pada abang Gakupo!", celoteh pria berambut ungu panjang itu sambil memasang senyum mesum. Dan dihadiahi sebuah lemparan ikan tuna segar- courtesy of Megurine Luka.

"SIMPAN OTAKMU YANG MESUM ITU, GAKUPO!"

.

* * *

.

**Second Chance**

**.**

Itu adalah sebuah impuls, sebuah dorongan sesaat yang membutakan semua akal sehat sang pemuda berambut keemasan. Sebuah kenikmatan fana akan kebutuhan afeksi yang sudah terlalu jarang diberikan sang kekasih untuk mengisi kekosongan di rongga dada.

_Dia tak akan tahu, hanya sekali ini saja._

Pikiran naif itulah yang mendorong Kagamine Len untuk mengencani teman sekelasnya, sebagai pengganti dari kekasihnya.

Itu bukanlah suatu perasaan yang mutual, dimana tak pernah ada kata cinta yang terlontar dari dirinya maupun gadis berambut merah muda di dekapannya. Sebuah hubungan yang berdasar situasi yang saling menguntungkan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Rin melihat dengan mata terbelalak. Oh, betapa ia berharap bahwa apa yang kini terpantul di kedua iris safirnya itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebuah imaji yang tercipta dari dusta pikirannya. Bahwa sosok yang sedang berpanggutan dengan gadis lain didepannya itu bukan kekasihnya.

Rin menjatuhkan tas berisi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan yang ia bawa. Mendengar bunyi tersebut, Len menoleh dan mendapati Rin berdiri dengan cairan bening menggantung di sudut matanya, siap dicurahkan sewaktu-waktu.

Tak lagi peduli dengan gadis berambut merah muda di pelukannya, Len berlari mengejar Rin. Hingga sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari kencang dan menabrak Rin, menyemarakkan dunia dengan warna merah menyala.

Dan kini ia duduk termenung, menatap pintu platina didepannya dengan sebuah papan nama bertukiskan "Hatsune Rin".

Dengan perlahan Len mengetuk pintu tersebut. Nafasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika suara lembut Rin terdengar di seberang pintu, mempersilahkan siapapun tamunya untuk masuk.

Len berjalan mendekati sosok yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, sebuah perban putih bersih terlilit dengan rapi di kedua mata biru yang dulu besinar cerah itu. Mengurung dunia gadis itu dengan kegelapan tak berujung.

Len menahan isak tangis yang hampir meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Rin dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat didepan wajahnya.

"Maaf.. Anda siapa ya?", tanya gadis manis itu kebingungan.

Mungkin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan kedua, kesempatan agar ia masih bersama Rin dan tak akan meninggalkannya. Hari itu Kagamine Len bersumpah, ia akan bersama Rin hingga ajalnya. Namun seperti Rin kehilangan penglihatannya, ia juga akan menghilangkan suaranya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan identitasnya pada Rin. Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

Hanya berada disampingnya dalam diam.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hola! Ada yang masih inget saya atau akun saya yang satunya KuraraAnimeluver? Nggak ada ya, ya udah deh XD #slapped

Saya kembali lagi ke fandom ini setelah hiatus selama hamper lebih dari 2 tahun dari fandom Vocaloid, sehingga karakterisasi dari para karakter Vocaloid udah berkarat. Tapi pairing ini kembali membuat saya jatuh cinta dan kembali ke fandom ini. I love you, Rin and Len! X)

Anyway, ada yang sudi me-review benda gaje yang adalah drabbles ini?

Greeting!

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
